Minha Vida É Você
by Rosette-Christpher
Summary: Quando Rin percebe que não deve mais estar com Sesshoumaru. (ONESHOT) RinSesshy. Presente de aniversário para Kiki.


**Para Kiki o/**

_Querido Sesshoumaru-sama,_

_Eu não sei o que me levou a te ajudar naquela floresta. Talvez ate saiba, mas é algo tão absurdo. Quando o vi deitado ao pé daquela arvore, tão machucado, por um momento pensei que havia encontrado alguém como eu, sei que isso parece ridículo, afinal você é um youkai, solitário, triste... ao menos essa foi a minha impressão._

_Passei a visitá-lo com freqüência, mesmo sabendo que não me queria por perto. Não é capaz de imaginar a alegria que senti quando me perguntou o que tinha acontecido com meu rosto. Era a primeira pessoa, desde a morte da minha família, que se importava comigo._

_Entristeci-me quando vi que tinha partido, mas também estava feliz. Por quê? Porque isso significava que você havia se recuperado e estava bem. Minha alegria acabou quando cheguei ao vilarejo, estava voltando para a solidão. Nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida, quando naquele dia, aqueles lobos destruíram o vilarejo, matando todos. Eu fugi, ou pelo menos tentei, cada vez que escutava um rosnado, um latido, o meu medo crescia. Eu não queria morrer, e o único motivo era você, isso pode parecer estranho, eu sei, mas a única pessoa em quem pensei foi você. Cai e dali não pude mais lutar, senti o peso dos meus caçadores sobre mim, depois já não sentia nem via nada._

_Uma sensação de torpor, um alivio. Estava leve, não sentia o peso do meu corpo, me sentia como uma folha de primavera que é levada pelo vento. Essa sensação durou pouco, mas lembro-me bem dela, também lembro do desespero que senti quando o vi se aproximar, só por um instante pensei ter sentido o calor do seu corpo quando me colocou em seu colo e levemente me apertou contra ele. Como queria estar viva. Fiquei ali, observando tudo, tive receio de continuar a observar quando o vi pegar a espada e apontar para mim. Desferiu um golpe e antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo, acordei nos teus braços. Olhei-te e por um breve momento pensei ter visto um sorriso passar por seu rosto. Estaria feliz por eu estar viva? Apenas mais uma pergunta sem resposta._

_Os anos passaram, senti os olhares de todos sobre mim, alguns olhares de ódio, tudo porque eu vivia com você, outros de cobiça a desejo. Eu não me importava, desde que estivesse ao seu lado._

_Aos poucos percebi que essa vontade de estar com você aumentou. Não suportava a saudade quando você saia para caçar. Isso soa tão ridículo, eu sei, mas era o que realmente sentia. Só percebi o que isso significava quando, por uma infeliz ironia do destino, o vi fazendo amor com outra youkai. Senti como se estivessem me apunhalando. Por quê? Eu simplesmente não entendia, ou não queria entender. Para não me machucar? Talvez, mas só depois percebi que a minha vontade de estar com você, o aperto que sentia, o carinho que a cada dia crescia... tudo isso era amor. Eu estava amando. Eu amava você e ainda amo. Pelos Deuses como eu quis que fosse eu no lugar daquela youkai!_

_Passei semanas, depois disso, triste. Não falava, não comia direito. Jaken reparou na minha mudança, cuidou de mim para que não adoecesse, sabia que se isso acontecesse você não iria gostar. Melhorei, é verdade, mas sinto que nunca mais, ou pelo menos por um bom tempo, poderei sorrir verdadeiramente outra vez._

_Sei que mesmo que os anos passem, mesmo que eu cresça, sempre serei uma humana inútil, uma criança. Nunca poderei ser a sua mulher. Senhora das Terras do Oeste. Este lugar não é digno de uma humana. Um ser tão fraco e com o tempo de vida tão curto quanto eu._

_Cinco anos convivendo com você. E agora vejo o qual inútil fui e sou para você. Nem ao menos tive coragem de dizer isso pessoalmente, sou tão covarde que estou explicando tudo isso em uma maldita carta. Tola, não? Espero que me entenda. Fiz isso para o nosso bem._

_Te amo,_

_Rin._

Sesshoumaru leu aquela carta pelo que deveria ser a décima vez em meia hora. A primeira vez que leu, sentiu o coração apertar e quase deixou que um gemido de dor escapasse. A medida que lia mais vezes, talvez como uma maneira de assimilar a idéia de que não mais a teria, sua expressão voltava a ficar vazia. Nunca, depois de tanto tempo, pensara que algum dia poderia acordar e se encontrar sozinho. Também nunca imaginou que se sentiria daquele modo.

Ela fora sábia. Evitara despedidas, sabia o quanto ele detestava todo aquele sentimentalismo idiota, típico dos humanos. Mas...por que? Por que estava doendo tanto? Ela não era apenas uma humana inútil como as outras? Isso não interessava. Agora ela se fora.

- Vamos Jaken!

- Mas Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru... onde está a menina Rin?

- Não me interessa mais. – disse guardando a carta.

Jaken apenas observou seu mestre dar-lhe as costas e começar a andar. Pensava no conteúdo da carta. O que haveria ali para que seu mestre ficasse daquele modo e tivesse tanto desprezo pela menina? Voltou a realidade quando ouvi-o chamar seu nome e viu o qual distante ele estava. Correu ao seu encontro. Deixaria para pensar naquilo depois.

**OOO**

Ela estava sozinha outra vez. Não sabia mais viver assim. Acostumara-se a sempre ter o seu Sesshoumaru-sama para protegê-la, e Jaken para conversar e alimenta-la. Tudo seria diferente. Entrou na pequena cabana e observou. Estava tudo sujo e quebrado, mais do que quando morara ali. É verdade que não tinha muitas lembranças felizes daquele lugar, mas ele não a procuraria ali. Sempre que chegavam perto, desviavam o caminho para não terem que passar pelo vilarejo. E agora que ele se transformara em um vilarejo fantasma, ninguém tivera coragem de morar ali depois do que aconteceu, é que ele não pensaria na possibilidade de encontrá-la justo ali.

Repousou a trouxa em cima da mesa e saiu. Tinha que procurar algo para comer. Colheu algumas frutas, pegou um pouco de lenha e pescou alguns peixes, ao que parecia a falta de moradores fez bem ao vilarejo. A noite chegou fria e silenciosa. Como era ruim estar sozinha. Em horas como aquela sempre estaria conversando com Jaken enquanto esperava o seu Sesshoumaru-sama voltar de mais uma caminhada, aquelas caminhadas que ele sempre adorava fazer à noite, e que pareciam lhe fazer tão bem.

Sentiu os olhos arderem e grossas lagrimas descerem descontroladamente. Saudades. Dormiu assim, com saudades do único lar que conheceu.

**OOO**

Sob o mesmo céu estrelado, dormia a céu aberto um certo youkai, ou pelo menos tentava dormir. Pensava no que deveria fazer agora que não a tinha mais. O irmão vivia feliz com aquela humana. Ele...ele nunca parara sua caminhada. A procura de algo? Nem mesmo ele sabia o que procurava. E em que a ausência dela influenciava?

Olhou para o céu como se procurasse a resposta para as suas perguntas. Inspirou profundamente como se o ar pudesse purificar-lhe o espírito, mas o vento trouxe o cheiro dela, que estava impregnado na carta que ele guardara no interior de sua roupa.

- Rin...

Não passou de um sussurro. É verdade que sentia falta da voz dela, de vê-la dormir tranquilamente como se nada pudesse acontecer, mas isso ele não falaria para ninguém. Por mais que aquilo doesse, sabia que passaria logo. Porque ele era Sesshoumaru, o Senhor das Terras do Oeste, e sentimentos como aquele, típicos de um humano fraco e inútil, não lhe eram próprios. Foi com esses pensamentos que adormeceu.

**OOO**

O dia amanhecia e ela já havia acordado. Não dormira direito, mas não estava cansada. Vestiu-se e saiu. Andaria pelo vilarejo a procura das coisas que faltavam na sua cabana, já que ficaria ali por um tempo, ao menos tinha que viver em um lugar habitável. Um lugar que ela pudesse chamar de lar.

A cada cabana que entrava quase conseguia ouvir as vozes dos moradores. Nunca as suas lembranças daquele lugar foram tão fortes. Aos poucos levava as coisas para sua cabana.

Ao meio dia parara para comer algo, mas logo recomeçara o seu trabalho. Pretendia terminar antes do anoitecer. Colocaria tudo em seu devido lugar. Viveria ali ate que tivesse coragem de encarar o seu amor novamente. E disso deixaria que o destino se encarregasse.

**O **UM ANO DEPOIS **O**

Mais um dia anoitecia e ele estava sozinho. Mandara Jaken colher frutas e disse-lhe que voltasse somente no dia seguinte. Queria ficar sozinho, queria pensar. Sabia que algo havia mudado depois da partida de Rin. Mas o que? O vazio. Aquele vazio que sempre costumara sentir aumentara. Ela preenchia aquele vazio.

Só agora, um ano depois, percebia quanta falta ela fazia. Aquela humana que se importara com ele. Doía pensar nela. Doía acordar e ver que seus sonhos não eram reais. Fora tão tolo ao pensar que tratando-a com frieza impediria que aquela afeição crescesse e se tornasse esse sentimento tão forte e puro. Como o destino era irônico. O Senhor das Terras do Oeste. O poderoso e temido youkai Sesshoumaru estava amando uma humana.

Amava-a mais do que tudo. Amou-a desde sempre e fugira disso. Tolo e idiota. Era assim que se sentia, por nutrir tal sentimento por alguém tão fraco e inútil como uma humana. Mas sabia que fora muito mais do que isso ao tentar esconder de si o que sentia e negar sua felicidade. Não queria acreditar que a tinha perdido.

- Rin...

Sussurrou mais uma vez aquele nome que lhe causava tanta dor. Olhou para o céu estrelado à sua frente, a procura, não mais das respostas, essas já encontrara, mas dela. A sua Rin.

Parecia tão tolo pensar nela daquele modo. Não era da sua natureza. Que se danasse a sua natureza. Queria-a, não suportaria mais aquela dor. Olhou para a lua e sentiu aquele aperto novamente.

Ficou assim a contemplar a lua ate que sentiu os olhos arderem...ele iria...chorar? Antes que pudesse pensar em como não deixar que aquilo acontecesse, sentiu que grossas lágrimas banhavam-lhe o rosto. Vencido deixou que a cabeça pendesse para baixo e que o corpo tremesse com os soluços. Nunca se permitira chorar. As lágrimas eram a demonstração de fraqueza que ele mais detestava nos humanos. Ele, um poderoso youkai, chorar? Era ridículo. Parecia-lhe ridículo. Mas não se importava.

Levantou a cabeça e com o rosto ainda banhando em lagrimas olhou para a lua. Sabia apenas de uma coisa: procuraria-a e traria-a de volta.

**OOO**

O dia amanhecia novamente, a tanto tempo sozinha e esse simples acontecimento provocava-lhe uma sensação de paz inexplicável. Talvez porque acreditasse que com o amanhecer tudo de ruim sumia.

É verdade que agora não mais estava sozinha. Tinha uma companhia. E quanto a isso o destino tratara de ser bem irônico. Sua fiel companhia, que a visitava frequentemente, já há duas semanas, era um filhote de lobo.

Possuidor de olhos dourados atentos a tudo a sua volta e de uma pelagem branca como a neve, o filhote ocupava-lhe quase todo o dia. Sempre a brincar com tudo o que encontrava a sua volta, incluindo os pertences de sua mais nova amiga, e a se meter em enrascadas, ao ficar preso em algum lugar nas proximidades, precisava ser vigiado constantemente.

Doce era o momento em que o chamava. Não encontrara nome mais apropriado para alguém com características tão semelhantes ao seu senhor.

- Sesshy!

Doce era a pronuncia daquele nome, que não mais lhe doía. Feliz ficava ao ver que o dono dele logo aparecia a abanar o rabo, com a língua de fora, demonstrando o qual cansado estava. Afagava-lhe a cabeça e sorria quando o encarava. Pouco depois ele já voltava a correr e brincar.

Sua vida antes dele fora vazia. Por mais que tentasse não pensar em Sesshoumaru, não conseguia. Tinha saudades de seu senhor. Durante todo esse tempo perguntava-se se ele não estava sentindo a sua falta tanto quanto ela sentia falta dele. A medida que o tempo passava a única resposta que encontrava era: não. Tanto tempo e ele não a procurara. Aquela certeza doía-lhe. Recusava-se a acreditar.

Por mais que tudo aquilo a machucasse, tinha que continuar a viver. Afinal seu Sesshoumaru-sama não a revivera para que ela desistisse de sua vida assim tão fácil. Por uma coisa tão...banal?

Precisava e continuaria a viver. Doesse o tanto que tivesse que doer. Chorasse o tanto que tivesse que chorar.

**O **UM ANO DEPOIS **O**

Encontrava-se novamente no mesmo lugar onde estivera no dia que ela o deixara. Procurou-a incansavelmente durante todo aquele tempo e não a encontrou. Surpreendeu-se com isso. Não conseguia pensar em nenhum lugar em que ela pudesse estar.

Recostou-se a arvore e olhou para o céu. Fazia isso frequentemente. Talvez como um modo de tê-la mais perto de si. Sabia que ela gostava das estrelas. Quem sabe se neste momento ela não estaria olhando para elas. Perguntava-se quando havia se tornado esse tolo apaixonado. Apenas um sorriso brotou-lhe no rosto como resposta. Agora não mais olhava para o céu.

Fechou os olhos pedindo para que quando acordasse a tivesse ao seu lado. Respirou profundamente e sentiu como se seu coração quisesse sair pela boca, quando reconheceu um cheiro no meio de todos aqueles odores que o vento trouxera. Era o cheiro dela. Mas como? A carta? Não esta já perdera o cheiro.

Era ela. Mas onde estava? Seguiria aonde o seu coração o guiasse. Correu sentindo o cheiro dela, cada vez mais forte, invadir suas narinas. Queria-a. Mais do que tudo. Parou. O cheiro dela parava ali. No vilarejo onde ela havia morado?

Sorria agora percebendo o qual inteligente fora a menina. Sabia que ele não a procuraria ali. Orgulhava-se por ela ter pensado nisso.

Caminhou lentamente por todo vilarejo e a única coisa que via eram cabanas abandonadas. Onde ela estava? Onde? Caminhou mais um pouco até encontrar uma cabana, mais simples do que as outras, com iluminação. Provavelmente havia uma fogueira acesa.

Caminhou silenciosamente e encontrou-a. Tomava banho no rio próximo a cabana. Olhou sem acreditar na bela visão que tinha a sua frente. Caminhou inconscientemente na direção que ela estava. Entrou na água e viu quando ela virou ruborizada, contendo um grito ao ver quem era.

- Sesshou...maru...

Abraçou-a fortemente antes que ela pudesse dizer algo. Queria ter certeza de que tudo aquilo não era mais um delírio seu. Sentiu os fios de cabelos molhados por entre seus dedos. E um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo quando ela se afastara e agora o encarava.

- O...que...

Não houve mais palavras, beijou-a intensamente, explorando cada canto da boca aveludada e sentindo ser correspondido com a mesma intensidade. Puxou-a mais contra seu corpo quando sentiu os dedos dela percorrerem sua nuca. Separaram-se ofegantes. Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu que ela ainda tinha os dela fechados.

- Nunca mais faça isso. – disse tirando uma mecha do rosto dela.

- Nunca mais...se afaste de mim. – sussurrou de encontro a bochecha dela quando se inclinou para beija-la.

- Amo você. – sussurrou no ouvido dela antes de beija-la novamente.

Pegou-a em seu colo e levou-a para a cabana. O vento encarregou-se de apagar a fogueira. E a única luz capaz de iluminar aqueles dois amantes reinava alta e imponente no céu.

**Olá Minna o/**

**Como a Kiki esta fazendo aniversario eu pensei em dar esse presente pra ela o/**

**Espero que ela goste **

**Kiki, que você seja feliz em tudo o que você for fazer! o/**

**Sei que deveria ter postado isso ontem (23), já que foi ontem o aniversario dela, mas é que não tinha terminado, então...**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou!!! /**

**Quem quiser mandar review irei adorar recebe-la fico muito feliz quando as recebo.**

**Kissus e ja ne **

**Leila.**


End file.
